The Wedding
by Cand Chan
Summary: Cinta sejati selalu datang pada saat yang tepat, waktu yang tepat, dan tempat yang tepat. Ia tidak pernah tersesat sepanjang kalian memiliki sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah pemahaman yang baik bagaimana menjaga kehormatan perasaan dengan tidak melanggar nilai-nilai agama. Quotes Tere Liye yang menyentuh sebagai akhir dari cerita. RnR please.


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura x Sai

AU, One shoot, Rate-T

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit lama, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum tipis nan tulus terlihat di sana, di wajah ayunya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura." Puji Sakura pada dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa saat melamun.

"Ya, kau memang cantik."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi seulas senyum simpul. Ditatapnya pria tampan di belakangnya dari cermin masih dengan mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan keasyikanmu memuji kecantikanmu setelah ini, Sakura." Pria bermata obsidian sekelam langit malam itu mulai berjalan. Mendekati Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri begitu prianya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam. Kini ia berhadapan dengan pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Sakura mendongak, menyamakan tatapan mata dengan pria tampannya.

"Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar segera meresmikanmu menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Ucap sang pria serius. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih di tengadahkannya di depan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus geli. Sakura kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya yang juga terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Diletakkannya pasrah di atas tangan pengantin pria nya.

"Baiklah..."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

THE WEDDING

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Haruno Sakura namanya. Pegawai baru di Ichiraku Niifood yang banyak dibicarakan oleh para pria di tempatnya bekerja. Wanita muda yang memiliki aura ceria dan warna rambut yang sedikit aneh itu, karena berwarna pink, memang bisa dibilang masuk dalam kategori cantik. Senyum lebar dan tawa renyah serta kebaikan hatinya semakin menambah daya tarik Sakura di mata para pria yang segera saja berebut perhatiannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih berstatus mahasiswi semester akhir Universitas Konoha tapi Sakura sengaja mengambil cuti kuliah untuk bekerja di Ichiraku Niifood, perusahaan ramen instan milik teman kakaknya Rei Gaara, kakak laki-laki dari ibu yang berbeda dengan Sakura. Itulah kenapa walau bersaudara, mereka memakai marga yang berbeda.

Sakura sendiri adalah anak pengusaha kaya Rei Rasa. Tapi Sakura baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya itu dan memilih untuk keluar istana mewahnya karena tidak mau memakai fasilitas apapun dari sang ayah. Sakura bertekad untuk membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa walaupun dia seorang wanita, Sakura bisa sukses tanpa harus bergantung pada uang ayahnya. Selain itu Sakura tidak mau hidupnya terdoktrin seperti kakaknya Gaara.

Karena itu, sementara waktu Sakura memilih untuk bekerja agar dapat membayar uang kuliah dan biaya hidup sehari-harinya. Terima kasih pada Gaara yang entah kenapa bersedia membantu mencarikan dia pekerjaan dan meminjamkan apartemennya sebagai tempat tinggal Sakura padahal selama ini Gaara sangat protektif dengan Sakura.

Rumit memang. Tapi inilah pilihan hidupnya. Sakura harus menjalaninya. Siap tidak siap. Mau tidak mau. Apapun resikonya. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab dengan kehidupannya. Tentu saja tidak ada satupun rekan kerjanya di Ichiraku Niifood yang tahu dan Sakura memang tidak punya niat untuk membiarkan mereka tahu karena sejak awal Sakura memang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dekat dengan siapapun.

"Sakura, ini minuman dari Sasuke." Seseorang meletakkan sekaleng kopi dingin di meja Sakura. Sakura hanya melirik tanpa minat kopi kaleng di mejanya tanpa menghentikan kerjaannya.

"Cuek sekali kau, Sakura." Komentar Tenten.

Sakura menghela nafas, berhenti mengetik apapun, memutar tubuhnya ke samping lalu mendongak untuk menyamakan pandangan dengan iris caramel Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Tenten-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum palsu yang jadi andalannya selama ini.

"Bukan padaku tentu saja. Tapi Sasuke." Tenten berlalu ke meja kerjanya yang kebetulan ada tepat di samping Sakura.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan padamu, aku sudah punya kekasih." Jawab Sakura.

"Dan aku wanita yang setia." Tegas Sakura.

Tenten mendengus geli seperti meremehkan keteguhan hati Sakura yang sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, membuat Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tenten.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tersinggung dengan dengusan Tenten.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja sekarang kau sering bertengkar dengan pacarmu kan?" Kini Tenten yang berbicara tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Jaga baik-baik hubunganmu. Hati-hatilah Sasuke itu playboy. Sudah banyak korbannya di sini." Tenten menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Sudah banyak yang memperingatkanku. Kau tak usah khawatir." Kata Sakura yang kembali sibuk mengetik data di komputer kerjanya.

"Ya semoga saja kau tak termakan omonganmu sendiri," Balas Tenten lirih. Sakura diam tak merespons, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Tenten.

Uchiha Sasuke. Salah seorang pria yang sangat keukeh untuk merebut perhatian Sakura walau selalu mendapat penolakan dari Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke pria yang tampan memang. Dingin. Cuek. Tinggi. Putih. Usianya lebih tua 4 tahun dari Sakura. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke tipe Sakura sekali. Tapi seperti yang dia katakan pada Tenten dan teman-teman yang pro Sasuke, Sakura sudah punya kekasih. Walau mereka harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh karena Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya yang berkulit tan itu kuliah di Suna. Sakura ingin menjaga hubungannya ini. Sakura tidak ingin menghianati cinta Naruto.

Selain itu, banyak teman kerjanya yang lain yang mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Sasuke. Seperti Sasuke itu seorang playboy. Sasuke itu pria jahat. Sasuke itu pria yang gampang bosan dengan wanita dan hal-hal buruk lain. Sakura jadi ilfiil dan akhirnya dia mengabaikan semua perhatian yang pria itu berikan padanya walau Sakura tak menampik kenyataan jika dia sedikit terpesona juga dengan ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya sedikit. Sekali lagi Sakura tegaskan hanya sedikit.

oOo oOo oOo

1 bulan. 2 bulan. 3 bulan.

Waktu bergulir hingga tanpa terasa sudah 8 bulan Sakura bekerja di Ichiraku Niifood. Dulu Sakura berniat hanya bekerja selama 1 tahun dan tidak lebih. Dulu Sakura berniat tidak akan menjalin hubungan dekat dengan siapapun di perusahaan. Tapi Tuhan Maha membolak-balikkan hati manusia. Dan tak ada yang bisa menolak kehendak Tuhan walau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan manusia.

Kini Sakura justru merasa nyaman bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dan sebaliknya Sakura merasa berat untuk keluar dan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tinggal garis finish nya saja. Lalu yang lebih menggelikan justru Sakura sekarang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Mengerikan memang dunia ini, tidak ada yang bisa ditebak dengan pasti apa yang terjadi di masa depan nanti.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau jadian dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kau selalu bilang kau punya kekasih?"_ Pertanyaan yang selalu dipertanyakan hampir semua orang yang sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan keputusan Sakura.

" _Aku tidak tahu. Semua terjadi begitu saja._ " Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Sakura berikan.

Sakura jujur. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban pertanyaan teman-temannya yang juga jadi pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menjadi menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin karena Sakura terlalu banyak bertengkar dengan Naruto, atau mungkin terlalu banyak interaksi dan janji-janji manis Sasuke kepada Sakura yang labil hatinya. Entahlah. Yang jelas Sakura kini menyukai semua tentang Sasuke. Sakura menyukai cara Sasuke tertawa. Sakura menyukai cara Sasuke merajuk. Sakura menyukai cara Sasuke manja padanya. Sakura menyukai cara Sasuke yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu, begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sakura seperti tersihir. Tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi perasaannya dengan logikanya.

Hari berganti. Minggu berganti. Dan bulan pun berganti. Sakura kini tidak hanya mencintai Sasuke tapi Sakura jatuh cinta. Cinta yang sangat besar. Cinta buta kata teman-temannya. Dan bukan tidak ada yang memberinya nasehat, banyak sekali. Entah melalui sindiran atau terang-terangan.

" _Jangan terlalu berlebihan mencintai Sasuke, Sakura. Itu tidak baik._ " Banyak nasehat seperti itu yang Sakura dapatkan. Tapi sekali lagi logika Sakura kalah dengan perasaannya. Sakura kini bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mengontrol emosinya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengurangi cinta pada Sasuke. Yang Sakura tahu hanya fakta bahwa dia sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Semua terasa begitu indah hingga semua tentang Sasuke menjadi candu bagi Sakura. Dan memang benar nasehat orang bijak, segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Entah karena alasan apa kini Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Sasuke mulai berubah. Sikap dan perhatian Sasuke yang dirasa Sakura berkurang membuat Sakura kalang kabut ketakutan. Sakura takut akan kehilangan Sasuke. Takut kehilangan cinta Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura sudah merencanakan indahnya pernikahan dengan Sasuke. Sakura semakin tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sakura takut tapi Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Sasuke tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Seharusnya hakekat mencintai adalah membahagiakan pasangannya. Sakura tahu itu. Sakura sungguh sangat ingin membahagiakan Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi, alasan klasik yang bodoh, cinta buta Sakura mengalahkan logika dan hati nuraninya.

Sakura menjadi sering ngambek. Sering memulai pertengkaran yang tidak penting dengan Sasuke. Sakura jadi membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Karin, mantan Sasuke yang Sakura merasa jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya, dan akhirnya jadi membuat emosi Sakura jadi tidak stabil. Sakura sering membicarakan masa lalu mereka berdua walau beberapa kali Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke tidak suka.

Hampir setiap malam tanpa Sasuke tahu Sakura menangis. Berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Menyelamatkan mereka berdua dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang menyakitkan ini. Tapi entah kenapa Tuhan justru memberikan takdir lain dari doa Sakura. Hubungannya dan Sasuke justru merenggang. Bahkan Sasuke semakin menjauh dengan alasan yang Sakura tidak tahu.

Merasa semua berawal dari kesalahannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk ganti berjuang. Hal pertama yang dirasa harus dilakukannya adalah mengejar alasan Sasuke menjauhinya. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Syukurlah perjuangan Sakura setidaknya membuahkan hasil. Ternyata alasan Sasuke menjauh karena restu orangtua Sasuke. Ya, entah kenapa orangtua Sasuke berbalik tidak merestui hubungan keduanya.

Tapi bagi Sakura tentu saja itu bukan alasan untuk menyerah dengan hubungan mereka yang baru seumur jagung. Sakura juga sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Sakura bahkan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan merubah semua sifat buruknya jika Sasuke kembali padanya. Sakura tidak akan melakukan apa yang tidak disukai Sasuke lagi. Tidak akan egois lagi. Sakura berjanji akan belajar menjadi dewasa.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Kenyataan pahit harus dihadapi Sakura karena Sasuke justru semakin menjauh dari Sakura. Membuat gadis cantik bertubuh langsing itu semakin tertekan oleh rasa bersalahnya karena merasa tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Sasuke hingga Sasuke memilih untuk tidak memperjuangkan dirinya. Setidaknya begitulah keyakinan Sakura selama masa perjuangannya.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Bangsa wanita,_

 _Jangan pernah menangis karena laki-laki._

 _Jika laki-laki itu sungguh menyayangi kalian,_

 _dia akan selalu tinggal di kehidupan kalian, apapun yang terjadi._

 _Bahkan saat alien menyerang planet Bumi dari galaksi lain._

*Tere Liye*

oOo oOo oOo

Restu. Alasan klasik banyak pasangan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Alasan yang konyol untuk menyembunyikan kepengecutan diri. Ya, karena jika benar-benar cinta entah itu wanita atau pria pasti akan memperjuangkan cinta mereka. Karena restu akan dikantongi cepat atau lambat jika orangtua kita melihat bahwa kita sangat mencintai pasangan kita.

2 bulan lebih berjuang sendirian melawan semua rasa sakit hatinya karena diabaikan orang yang sangat dicintai, membuat Sakura tak tahan lagi. Entah apa yang kemudian merasuki pikiran Sakura hingga wanita cantik itu sangat berani pergi ke rumah Sasuke yang selalu menghindarinya. Yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini hanya Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya.

Menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan awalnya. Menangis dan mengiba. Berdebat? Mungkin harusnya seperti itu jika sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi. Sasuke Uchiha hanya diam tak berminat mendengar semua bujuk dan rayu Sakura di sela tangis wanita muda itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita perjuangkan cinta kita. Aku mohon." Emosi Sakura semakin tak terkendali. Logikanya lumpuh sama sekali. Tak dihiraukannya dimana dia berada saat dihiraukan keadaannya saat ini. Wajahnya yang lusuh dan kusut karena air mata yang mengalir deras tak berusaha di usapinya.

"Pulanglah, Sakura. Ini sudah malam." Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara walau terdengar dingin.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat, berusaha menghiraukan semua sikap dingin Sasuke. Sakura masih merasa semua ini salahnya hingga Sasuke tidak mau menghiraukannya. Sakura yang selalu membuat kesal dan susah hati Sasuke.

"Ayo kita tanyakan hiks pada ibumu hiks apa yang tidak hiks dia sukai dariku. Mungkin aku hiks bisa memperbaikinya. Ayo hiks kita per.."

"Jangan menambah keruh masalah!" Bentak Sasuke bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Isakan Sakura terhenti karena kaget tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Kau membuatku semakin tidak mencintaimu!" Lanjut Sasuke penuh emosi.

Iris emerald Sakura melebar. Tak disangkanya Sasuke bisa sangat mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir deras setelah sedikit lama namun isakannya terhenti.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Sakura terbata.

Dalam hati Sakura mengulang-ulang sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Sakura salah dengar. Mungkin Sasuke salah ucap. Mungkin saja Sasuke hanya sedang emosi.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi! Dan aku menyesal telah merebut cintamu dari Naruto!"

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Sangat sakit sekali. Tidak, rasanya lebih dari sekedar kata sangat sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengatakannya begitu mudah. Setelah semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, bagaimana bisa?!

Apakah Sakura yang pertama merayu Sasuke? Apa Sakura yang mengejar cinta Sasuke? Apa Sakura yang selama ini begitu keukeh meyakinkan Sasuke tentang cinta? Apa Sakura tidak pernah berkorban untuk Sasuke. Apa Sakura... Ah sudahlah. Itu tidak penting lagi saat ini. Sakura hanya ingin memperjuangkan cintanya. Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Sakura ingin menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman Sasuke atas sikapnya yang pasti menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku." Sakura memilih menahan sakit hatinya dan mengalah. Air mata Sakura tak lagi menetes tapi suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan muak. Ya, Sakura yakin itu lah yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang.

Sakura kembali membuka mulutnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, apapun. Tapi tak bisa. Tak ada lagi yang dapat dipikirkannya. Otaknya yang cerdas benar-benar menjadi tumpul seketika.

"Pulanglah! Ini sudah malam!" Sasuke kembali membentak dan mengusir Sakura.

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa tetapi otaknya merekam kuat-kuat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Ekspresi muak Sasuke yang sedikitpun tak menaruh iba padanya. Yang bahkan Naruto atau Shikamaru, mantan pacarnya, tak pernah sekalipun tampakkan padanya. Wajah yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sakura.

Seperti inikah wajah asli Sasuke? Seperti inikah karakter asli Sasuke? Lalu selama ini siapa Sasuke yang dikenal Sakura? Topengkah yang dipakainya? Nasehat teman-temannya tentang sifat jelek Sasuke kembali berputar dalam ingatannya. Nasehat yang tak pernah dia hiraukan. Nasehat yang dirasanya tidak masuk akal karena sikap manis Sasuke padanya. Karena cinta Sakura yang sangat besar kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi ini lah wanita. Selalu kalah logika oleh hatinya. Selalu menjadi bodoh karena cinta.

Sakura meneguk ludah pahit dengan susah payah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Tenggorokannya sakit sekali, sesakit hatinya. Nafasnya juga mulai terasa sesak.

Sakura benar-benar berharap saat ini Sasuke hanya marah padanya. Mungkin memang sebaiknya Sakura memberi Sasuke waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Aku pulang." Sakura mencoba membuat sebuah senyum di wajah kusutnya yang penuh air mata. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya Sakura merasa semenyedihkan ini.

Sakura berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat menahan segala macam gejolak emosi yang dirasakannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Helmku, ketinggalan." Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kembali. Sakura mengambil helmnya yang diletakkannya di dekat kaki Sasuke, mempertahankan tatapan matanya dengan mata mengiba. Berharap Sasuke sedikit saja akan merasa kasihan padanya. Merubah pikirannya. Meminta maaf padanya. Mengatakan bahwa semua yang dikatakannya tadi tidak dari hatinya. Tapi nihil. Sasuke masih tetap memandang Sakura dengan wajah muak.

Sakura benar-benar merekam kuat-kuat tiap detail ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Dan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Semua disimpan Sakura rapat-rapat dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Untuk apa? Entahlah. Alam bawah sadar Sakura melakukannya tanpa perintah.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi. Menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Menelan pil pahit kekecewaannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Suara merdu tapi penuh ketegasan seorang wanita menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Mikoto ba-san," Lirih Sakura. Air mata Sakura tanpa bisa dicegah kembali mengalir deras.

"Kenapa?" Suara serak Sakura terdengar menyedihkan seperti keadaannya.

"Aku, aku hiks sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun, Mikoto ba-san hiks hiks." Sakura terisak kembali.

"Aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Mungkin kalian memang tidak berjodoh." Mikoto meninggalkan Sakura dengan air mata yang terjatuh beberapa tetes tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mungkin kasihan dengan keadaan Sakura. Entah. Sakura tidak peduli lagi.

Sakura menundukkan kepala. Kenapa dia harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa salahnya pada Sasuke? Apa salahnya pada keluarga Uchiha? Seseorang. Siapapun. Tolong jawablah.

" _Cukup, Sakura. Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup kau mempermalukan dirimu!"_ Suara hati Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, menguatkan hatinya yang remuk, mengembalikan akalnya yang tumpul. Berusaha menghentikan aliran air matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang membuat kita kecewa?_

 _Kita sendiri._

 _Kita tidak akan pernah kecewa jika kita selalu mengendalikan harapan._

*Tere Liye*

oOo oOo oOo

Apa yang bisa dilakukan wanita yang kacau hati dan pikirannya? Apa lagi? Tentu saja menangis dan bercerita. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau. Sakura merasa ini semua salahnya. Ya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Sakura lakukan kecuali menyalahkan dirinya.

Seandainya Sakura lebih jujur pada Sasuke jika dia takut kehilangan Sasuke dan bukan malah bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke yang membutuhkan cinta Sakura. Seandainya Sakura tidak membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Naruto hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian Sasuke yang berkurang. Seandainya Sakura tidak suka ngambek karena dia tidak bisa menyampaikan keinginannya dengan jujur. Seandainya Sakura lebih dewasa dan bisa mengontrol emosinya jadi dia tidak membuat susah hati Sasuke. Seandainya Sakura tidak mudah mengatakan putus dan bersikap buruk pada Sasuke karena rasa cemburunya kepada mantan pacar Sasuke yang bahkan tidak sedikitpun pernah mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Ya, Sakura yang salah. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hubungannya sekarang adalah salah Sakura. Jadi Sakura akan menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Sakura tidak mau bercerita dan membuat seolah-olah Sakura korbannya dan Sasuke adalah pria jahat yang meninggalkannya. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin Sasuke terlihat buruk di depan teman-temannya.

Sakura pasti bisa. Sakura harus kuat menahan semua rasa sakit ini. Sakura yakin dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Jadi seperti orang bodoh, Sakura tertawa saat hatinya menangis. Sakura tersenyum saat hatinya terasa sangat perih. Sakura selalu berbohong menjawab hubungannya dengan Sasuke baik-baik saja walau bayangan wajah Sasuke yang memandang muak pada dirinya selalu terbayang.

Sakura benar-benar seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tanpa Sakura tahu bahwa semua teman-temannya entah dari mana tahu tentang masalah dalam hubungannya. Tetapi mungkin karena usaha keras Sakura menutupi kenyataan pahit itu membuat mereka iba untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Sakura kini sudah berubah. Sakura bukan lagi Haruno Sakura. Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam. Sakura tidak lagi cerewet mengomentari ini dan itu. Sakura menjadi lebih sensitif. Sakura yang sudah kurus menjadi lebih kurus lagi. Sakura yang matanya selalu berbinar ceria kini terlihat sangat redup tak bernyawa. Sakura mungkin dulu sering tersenyum palsu, tapi itu sangat jauh lebih menyenangkan dari senyum pahitnya sekarang. Sakura benar-benar sudah kehilangan jati dirinya.

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

Getar ponsel Sakura yang lama tak berhenti memancing perhatian Tenten. Sakura terlihat melamun menatap komputer kerjanya dengan tatapan sedih. Tenten merasa iba tapi usaha keras Sakura yang ingin terlihat tegar membuat Tenten pura-pura tidak ada yang berbeda dalam diri Sakura.

"Sakura, ponselmu bergetar." Tenten mengelus lembut lengan Sakura demi mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Ah, trima kasih. Tenten." Sakura sedikit gelagapan meraih ponsel di mejanya setelah menoleh sebentar pada Tenten.

Kening Sakura sedikit berkerut membaca nama orang yang mengirim email padanya.

 **Ino Pig**

'Kau sibuk hari ini?'

Jari jemari sakura segera bergerak lincah membalas email Ino.

 **Sakura**

'Tidak. Ada apa?'

 **Ino Pig**

'Aku ke apartemenmu ya. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.'

Sakura tidak segera membalas. Diletakkannnya kembali ponselnya di meja dan Sakura beranjak dari kursinya ke kamar mandi. Dadanya terasa sesak lagi dan matanya memanas. Sakura harus ke kamar mandi. Sakura tidak ingin Tenten melihat air mata kesedihannya.

Yamanaka Ino dan Rei Hinata. 2 nama sahabat Sakura. Ketiganya menjalin persahabatan dengan Sakura sejak kelas 2 SMP. Walau setelah lulus mereka bertiga mengambil SMA dan Universitas berbeda, tapi entah bagaimana ketiganya bisa mempertahankan hubungan persahabatan mereka sampai sekarang. Hubungan persahabatan yang bukan tanpa pertengkaran dan drama. Hubungan persahabatan yang bukan tanpa ujian.

Sakura membuka kran air di kamar mandi untuk mengkamuflase suara tangisnya. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Batin Sakura tersiksa. Sakura sebenarnya sangat membutuhkan Ino dan Hinata. Sakura ingin menumpahkan semua uneg-unegnya. Sakura ingin membagi beban perasaannya. Tapi Sakura takut dia akan menjadi rapuh jika dia menceritakan masalahnya. Sakura takut sahabat-sahabatnya akan membenci Sasuke. Sakura takut Tuhan akan marah padanya karena Sakura seperti menghasut orang lain untuk membenci Sasuke tanpa tahu masalah sebenarnya.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Sahabat bukan mereka yang menghampirimu ketika butuh,_

 _namun mereka yang tetap bersamamu ketika seluruh dunia menjauh._

*Anonymous*

oOo oOo oOo

"Ino-chan, kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi." Deidara menyadarkan Ino lagi dengan sabar. Sudah ketiga kalinya Ino mengabaikan ceritanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku, sayang." Ino menatap Deidara penuh rasa menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Deidara yang memang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Ino mengangguk maklum.

"Sakura lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Tapi..." Ino menggigit bibirnya bingung. Di satu sisi dia ingin merayakan anniversary pertama pernikahannya dengan Deidara, di sini lain dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura mungkin memang tidak menceritakan apa-apa, tapi Sakura tidak bisa berbohong pada kedua sahabatnya tentang statusnya. Sakura tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya yang sama cerewet dengannya selalu bertanya tentang Sasuke, itu sangat menyakiti hatinya. Karenanya terakhir kali pertemuan mereka bertiga di apartemennya, Sakura jujur jika Sasuke meninggalkannya karena tidak ada restu dari orangtua Sasuke. Sakura jujur jika dia patah hati tanpa menceritakan kesedihannya. Sakura hanya berkata biar Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri yang tahu perasaannya sekarang tanpa melupakan tawa bodohnya.

Mungkin memang bukan pertama kalinya Sakura patah hati selama mereka bersama, tapi kali ini Ino dan Hinata merasa berbeda. Sakura tidak pernah sependiam sekarang. Sakura tidak pernah terlihat semenyedihkan sekarang. Sakura tidak pernah tersenyum sepalsu sekarang di hadapan mereka berdua. Dan tawa bodohnya yang sangat tidak singkron dengan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di sepasang emerald redupnya.

"Ino! Jangan kau gigiti bibirmu." Suara Deidara yang berat memecah lamunan Ino.

"Pergilah. Aku memang kecewa. Tapi aku janji tidak akan marah padamu. Karena memang kamu tidak salah." Deidara akhirnya memilih berkata jujur. Ino diam sejenak menimbang-nimbang. Deidara mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Ino.

"Terima kasih banyak, sayang." Ino memeluk erat suaminya penuh cinta.

"Aku janji aku akan menebusnya nanti. Apapun keinginanmu." Janji Ino sungguh-sungguh. Deidara tersenyum. Dibalasnya pelukan Ino dan di elusnya surai pirang istrinya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu." Deidara tersenyum jahil dan berbisik di telinga Ino.

"Aku ingin anak, sayang."

Blush.

Ino membenamkan wajahnya di dada Deidara. Walau sudah setahun menikah, rasanya Ino masih malu jika harus membicarakan soal anak.

Deidara mendengus geli menyadari rasa malu Ino. Deidara sungguh bersyukur memiliki Ino sebagai istrinya. Walau jika sedang kambuh cerewetnya luar biasa, tapi sebenarnya Ino wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut hatinya. Dan hanya cinta yang tulus yang bisa melihat kebaikan yang terbungkus keburukan dalam diri seorang wanita.

oOo oOo oOo

Butuh waktu 30 menit bagi Ino untuk berkendara ke apartemen Sakura dari rumahnya. Begitu beres dengan urusan parkir, Ino berjalan cepat menuju lift. Hatinya tak tenang. Seminggu belakangan ini semua pesan dan teleponnya dan Hinata di abaikan oleh Sakura. Walau biasanya hanya dibalas "Aku baik" oleh Sakura, itu sudah cukup sedikit melegakan mereka. Setidaknya Ino dan Hinata tahu Sakura masih hidup.

Sakura baru saja patah hati yang sesungguhnya dan dia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya. Bagaimana Ino tidak menjadi bingung. Seorang wanita yang labil emosinya bisa melakukan hal apapun, bahkan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawanya. Ino bisa berprasangka buruk seperti ini karena Ino pernah mengalami apa yang Sakura alami. 3 tahun lalu saat Sasori meninggalkannya dengan alasan yang sama. Restu.

"Ayolah cepaaat!" Desis Ino tak sabar menunggu lift turun.

Begitu lift terbuka di depannya, Ino segera melangkah masuk. Menekan tombol tutup, memilih lantai 3 dengan tidak sabaran.

"Lama sekali siiiih!" Lagi-lagi Ino mengeluh. Kaki kanannya tak berhenti bergerak tak beraturan.

Ino berjanji dalam hati jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura, Ino akan mencari Uchiha Sasuke dan membuat perhitungan dengan pria pengecut itu.

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Segera wanita cantik itu berjalan keluar dan menuju kamar 307. Kamar Sakura. Ino yang sudah sangat hafal, tak perlu menekan bel. Ino hanya perlu memasukkan password menunggu beberapa detik dan begitu pintu terbuka, Ino dengan langkah panjang segera menerobos keluar.

"Gelap sekali!" Keluh Ino.

Tak perlu usaha lebih bagi Ino untuk menemukan saklar lampu yang fungsinya menerangi seluruh ruangan. Begitu semua terlihat jelas, pemandangan di depannya membuat nafas Ino hampir saja berhenti.

Sakura membawa cutter dan meletakkan bagian tajamnya di pergelangan tangannya. Firasatnya benar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis bodoh di depannya itu.

"SAKURA!" Ino memekik keras.

Ino berlari. Merebut cutter dari tangan Sakura dan melemparnya kemanapun. Asal jauh dari tangan Sakura.

Plak!

Ino refleks menampar Sakura. Sangat keras. Air mata segera mengalir deras dari kedua aquamarinenya. Ino benar-benar takut dan marah.

"KENAPA KAU JADI SEBODOH INI?!" Ino berteriak sangat keras hingga gema suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar Sakura.

Sakura tak bergeming. Bahkan tak satu katapun terucap dari mulutnya. Tak setetes pun air mata jatuh dari emeraldnya. Sakura terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Keadaannya tak lebih seperti boneka usang tanpa nyawa.

Setelah sedikit lama, setelah amarahnya mereda, Ino segera memeluk Sakura.

"Cukup, Sakura! Jangan kau siksa lagi dirimu!" Ino kembali menangis.

"Aku mohon padamu."

"Lupakan laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab itu!" Ino menangis semakin keras.

"Berhenti bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini, Sakura. Aku mohon berhentilah!Hueeee..."

Tangisan tulus Ino berhasil memancing kesadaran Sakura. Air bening mulai nampak di kedua matanya yang sayu.

"Sakit, Ino." Suara Sakura sangat lirih dan serak.

"Rasanya sakit sekali di dadaku."

"Sesak, Ino."

"Tolong aku..."

"Katakan semuanya, Sakura. Katakanlah. Bagi sakitmu denganku." Sambut Ino.

"Sasuke..."

"Dia bilang menyesal merebut cintaku dari Naruto."

Otak Sakura segera memutar penuh semua kejadian di rumah Sasuke saat itu. Semua tanpa terkecuali.

"Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dia menyesal mencintaiku, Ino?!" Ino memilih diam, tak menjawab. Dibiarkannya Sakura bicara sesuka hatinya, menumpahkan semua uneg-uneg yang dipendamnya lama.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Sakura mulai bisa menangis.

"Waktu itu dirumahnya, dia membentakku, mengusirku, mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatiku."

"Aku tahu aku egois, Ino! Aku tahu emosiku labil saat kita bersama. Aku tahu aku salah banyak menyakiti hatinya dengan kata-kata dan sikapku, aku sering membuatnya bingung, marah dan menangis. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyesalinya." Air mata Sakura semakin deras menetes.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ino. Aku takut kehilangan dia. Melihat mantannya yang lebih cantik dari aku, aku kehilangan kepercayaan diriku. Aku semakin tidak ingin kehilangan dia tapi aku malah menyakitinya."

"Aku salah, Ino. Aku yang salah. Sasuke tidak salah. Aku yang salah." Ino memejamkan mata. Ino bisa ikut merasakan sakit hati Sakura sebagai sesama wanita.

"Tapi, Ino. Saat aku berbuat sesuatu yang buruk kenapa Sasuke tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku?! Saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah kenapa Sasuke tidak menasehatiku?! Dia hanya diam! Diam dan tersenyum! Apa dia pikir aku dukun yang bisa membaca pikirannya?!" Nada suara Sakura berubah penuh amarah.

"Saat aku salah apa aku tidak meminta maaf pada Sasuke? Saat aku marahpun, apa aku tak pernah ada untuk Sasuke jika dia membutuhkan ku?! Tapi Sasuke, kenapa dia tidak peduli padaku! Entah sekarang hati ku sakit atau tidak kenapa dia peduli?!"

"Lalu saat semua masalah bertambah buruk karena kesalahpahaman kenapa Sasuke seperti menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku. Melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya dengan berlindung pada alasan ibunya tidak menyetujui hubungan kita! Membuat aku merasa bersalah sendirian dan tersiksa dengan rasa cinta dan benci yang aku rasakan!"

"Kenapa dia sangat pengecut sebagai seorang pria?!"

"Kenapa, Ino?! Kenapa! Katakan padaku kenapa!" Ino tak menanggapi karena Ino paham bahwa Sakura sebenarnya tidak butuh jawaban. Sakura hanya membutuhkan tempat sampah.

"Sasuke bilang dia menyesal merebut cintaku dari Naruto! Hahahaha. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa, Ino! Aku bahkan lebih menyesal meninggalkan Naruto hanya demi pria tak bertanggungjawab seperti Sasuke. Aku lebih menyesal telah mempercayakan dan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku pada pria pengecut seperti dia!"

"Suruh dia Pergi, Ino! Suruh Sasuke menghilang! Jangan pernah sekalipun kau biarkan dia mengganggu hidupku lagi!"

"Hueeee... hiks... hiks..." Ino menghela nafas lega. Sakura memang butuh menangis dan menumpahkan semua pikirannya seperti ini. Apapun yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Ino. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku takut kehilangan Sasuke! Aku harus bagaimana! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Kembalikan Sasuke-kun ku, Ino!" Ino hanya mengelus punggung Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura benar-benar kacau emosinya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kembali padanya. Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak mau. Dia sudah meninggalkanku seperti sampah. Aku berjanji tidak akan peduli lagi padanya, Ino. Kau dengar itu, Ino? Hueee..."

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Sakit sekali hatinya mendengar semua omongan kacau Sakura. Ino jadi ingat pengalaman buruknya di masa lalu. Sakit sekali memang rasanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Ino?! Rasanya sakit sekali. Hueeee..."

Ino tak menyangka dalam diamnya pikiran Sakura serumit ini. Untunglah dia pergi menemui Sakura. Untunglah Deidara mau mengerti dan membiarkannya pergi. Untunglah semua belum terlambat saat dia sampai di apartemen Sakura.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Daun yang jatuh tak pernah membenci angin,_

 _dia membiarkan dirinya jatuh begitu saja._

 _Tak melawan, mengikhlaskan semuanya._

 _Bahwa hidup harus menerima, penerimaan yang indah._

 _Bahwa hidup harus dimengerti, pengertian yang benar._

 _Bahwa hidup harus terus memahami, pemahaman yang tulus._

 _Tak peduli lewat apa penerimaan, pengertian, pemahaman itu datang._

 _Tak masalah meski lewat kejadian yang sedih dan menyakitkan._

 _Biarkan dia jatuh sebagaimana mestinya._

 _Biarkan angin merengkuhnya, membawa pergi entah kemana._

*Tere Liye (Daun yang Jatuh Tak Pernah Membenci Angin)*

oOo oOo oOo

Seminggu setelah kejadian menegangkan di apatemennya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari Ichiraku Niifood. Banyak rekan kerjanya yang menyayangkan keputusan Sakura tapi tak ada satupun yang mencegah kepergian Sakura. Mereka semua mengerti kesedihan Sakura walau tak ada satu kata keluhanpun yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dan menyalami semua rekan kerjanya, Sakura pergi tanpa melemparkan senyum sedikitpun kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang mengawasi kepergiannya dari jauh. Sakura sadar, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak perduli.

Adalah ide Hinata, kakak ipar sekaligus sahabatnya, yang meminta Sakura mengundurkan diri setelah berdebat cukup sengit dengan Sakura yang begitu yakin dia bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya tanpa harus bersikap pengecut melarikan diri dari lingkungan dengan Sasuke di dalamnya.

" _Menciptakan jarak tidak berarti kau pengecut. Terkadang manusia membutuhkannya untuk kebaikan semua pihak._ " Kata-kata bijak Hinata yang tak bisa dibantah Sakura.

Hinata benar. Sakura hanya akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri jika tetap keras kepala. Hatinya masih penuh luka dan Sakura butuh waktu dan jarak untuk menyembuhkannya.

Drrrt... Drrrt... Drrrt...

Getar ponsel menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Segera diobrak-abrik isi tasnya untuk mencari ponsel dan begitu ketemu Sakura segera membaca satu email yang baru saja masuk.

 **Ino Pig**

'Aku dan Hinata sudah di apartemenmu. Cepat pulang jidat.'

Dengan mata sembab karena air mata, jari-jemari sakura segera bergerak lincah membalas email Ino.

 **Sakura**

'Dimengerti.'

 **Ino Pig**

'Kuatkan dirimu, bodoh!'

Sakura tersenyum. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang sejak Sakura keluar dari bangunan Ichiraku Niifood tak mau berhenti mengalir. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir motor matic hijau kesayangannya dan segera berkendara menjauh dari Ichiraku Niifood secepat yang dia bisa.

Sakura tidak akan melupakan teman-temannya yang baik di Ichiraku Niifood. Sakura juga tidak akan melupakan kata perpisahan dari Tenten padanya, " _Maaf, karenaku kau mengenal Sasuke._ " Sakura tersenyum kecut. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Tenten. Jika ada pihak yang harus disalahkan atas nasib buruknya sekarang, itu adalah diri Sakura sendiri.

oOo oOo oOo

Setelah mengobrol lama, banyak mengoceh dan mengatakan hal-hal bodoh, tertawa dengan bodoh, dan mengeluh tanpa henti, Sakura mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk memasak makan malam. Sakura merasa sangat lapar. Entah kenapa rasanya banyak sekali tenaga yang dihabiskannya hari ini walau yang dilakukannya hanya berbicara tanpa henti.

Selama sesi memasak, Sakura berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Sakura justru lebih banyak memperhatikan dan mendengar Ino dan Hinata saling mengeluh tentang suami mereka berdua. Keluhan yang Sakura pun ingin menceritakannya. Tapi Sakura tak bisa. Dia baru saja kehilangan calon suaminya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saja sekarang. Tapi Sakura tidak mau membuat dirinya terlihat menyedihkan di depan siapapun.

Sepertinya kediaman Sakura yang cukup lama mulai disadari Hinata dan Ino, karena tiba-tiba mereka berdua ikut berhenti berbicara hingga suasana dapur menjadi sangat lenggang.

Tak butuh lama untuk ketiga wanita muda itu menyelesaikan masakan mereka. Kini mereka bertiga bisa memuaskan rasa lapar mereka dengan semua masakan yang dapat dipastikan sangat enak walau hanya dari baunya saja.

Ino dan Hinata saling melirik dan berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh. Mereka berdua prihatin. Sakura masih saja diam.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" Akhirnya Hinata membuka suara. Iris bulannya yang penuh misteri menatap tajam ke dalam emerald Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu tersenyum tanpa menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Lupakan saja pria pengecut itu!" Ino tak bisa menahan kekesalan yang selama ini berusaha ditahannya karena perintah Hinata.

"Tidak, jangan salahkan Sasuke-kun. Aku yang salah." Respon Sakura cepat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Genggaman pada sendok dan garpunya mengerat.

"Hinata! Nasehati dia untuk tidak selalu membela Sasuke!" Ino menatap Hinata kesal.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba menenangkan Ino. Sementara itu Sakura melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

"Sakura-chan, dengarkan kami saja. Kau tak perlu membantah." Suara Hinata menegas. Jarang sekali Hinata bersikap tegas kecuali dalam situasi yang genting.

"Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Baiklah kita anggap awalnya ini memang salahmu. Tapi kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke-kun, kan? Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu dan punya niat baik untuk memperbaikinya. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura yang masih saja makan dalam diam.

"Sekarang tugasmu adalah memperbaiki dirimu."

"Tapi tidak harus dengan Sasuke-kun, bukan? Jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau, itu haknya. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya, itu salah. "

"Kau boleh merasa bersalah, Sakura. Tapi kau tak boleh menyiksa dirimu seperti ini!" Ino menimpali.

Sakura benar-benar tak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi kepalanya semakin menunduk saja. Sakura berusaha keras menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk emeraldnya.

"Lepaskanlah, Sakura-chan. Kalau kau memaksa Sasuke-kun itu bukan cinta. Itu obsesimu."

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Sakura tak berhenti menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya walau mulutnya sudah sangat penuh. Air mata yang mengalir deras tak dipedulikannya. Sakura hanya ingin menangis agar rasa sesak di hatinya menghilang, walau sedikit saja.

Ino dan Hinata terperanjat kaget. Sakura sekarang begitu rapuh dan sensitif. Sangat mudah menangis.

"Owh Sakura maafkan kami." Ino memeluk Sakura, merasa bersalah.

Melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat mengenaskan ini membuat Ino semakin tidak menyukai Sasuke saja tak peduli siapa yang salah dalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku mencintainya huhuhu Aku merindukannyaaa..." Mendapat pelukan seperti ini membuat Sakura semakin rapuh.

"Sakura-chan, bersabarlah. Yakinlah pasti akan ada pria baik yang akan menggantikan Sasuke dan membuatmu lupa dengan luka hatimu." Hinata mengelus punggung Sakura lembut.

Hinata tau Sakura pasti akan memikirkan semua nasehatnya ketika dia sudah tenang nanti.

"Tugasmu sekarang hanya memperbaiki dirimu bersama pria yang tepat, Sakura-chan. Tuhan tidak akan memberi ujian melebihi kekuatan hambanya. Akan ada kemudahan sesudah kesulitanmu ini, Sakura-chan. Bersabarlah." Hinata ikut memeluk Sakura.

"Tuhan tidak akan memberimu yang tercepat, Dia akan memberimu yang terbaik. Tanamkan keyakinan itu dalam hatimu, Sakura." Ino menambahi.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tahanlah, Sakura. Kuatkan dirimu. Kebahagiaanmu pasti akan datang suatu hari nanti." Hinata mengelus surai permen kapas Sakura dengan sayang.

Sakura menangis semakin keras. Nasi yang ada dalam mulutnya berhamburankeluar tapu Sakura tidak peduli. Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan apa yang Hinata dan Ino katakan. Sakura tidak boleh menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri hanya demi pria yang tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Sakura bertekad dalam hati dia akan bangkit. Tidak. Dia harus bangkit. Sakura tidak boleh menyerah dengan hidupnya sesakit apapun perasaannya sekarang.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Mengerti bahwa memaafkan itu proses yang menyakitkan._

 _Mengerti walau menyakitkan itu harus dilalui agar langkah kita menjadi jauh lebih ringan._

 _Ketahuilah, memaafkan orang lain sebenarnya jauh lebih mudah_

 _dibandingkan dengan memaafkan diri sendiri._

*Tere Liye (Sunset bersama Rosie)*

oOo oOo oOo

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino masih merasa enggan meninggalkan Sakura.

Karena reaksi Sakura di meja makan dan ketakutan Ino jika Sakura melakukan hal bodoh lagi, Ino memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Sakura agar bisa mengawasi sahabatnya itu 24 jam. Tentu saja setelah mendapatkan izin dari suaminya yang sangat pengertian.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin ikut menginap tapi dia tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat agar tidak membuat Gaara curiga dengan keadaan Sakura. Karena ketiganya sepakat untuk menyembunyikan apa yang Sakura alami dari Gaara. Ketiganya takut jika kakak Sakura yang pendiam namun berbahaya itu melakukan hal buruk kepada Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara itu bagaikan memiliki 2 kepribadian. Malaikat dan setan. Dan Sakura bersyukur Hinata yang menjadi istri Gaara karena kelembutan dan kebijaksanaan Hinata adalah yang mampu mengendalikan kepribadian buruk Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jelas dipaksakannya.

"Pulanglah. Sudah 3 hari kau menginap. Apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada Deidara-kun?" Ino tak bergeming. Hatinya benar-benar berat meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih terlihat labil emosinya ini.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan dalam diam. Sakura bisa melihat sangat jelas kekhawatiran di sorot mata Ino padanya. Ada rasa haru menyusup dalam kalbunya. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat banyak sekali pertengkarannya dengan Ino. Pertengkaran yang karena ketidakdewasaan dan keegoisannya malah membuat Sakura kesal, menyalahkan dan bahkan pernah membenci Ino. Semua pertengkaran tidak penting yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terjadi. Kini rasa bersalah ikut menyusup dalam kalbu Sakura.

Sakura meraih kedua tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya sangat erat.

"Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu dan Hinata." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"Terima kasih untuk mau menerima semua kekuranganku. Untuk selalu bersabar terhadapku. Untuk tidak meninggalkanku sesakit apapun aku menyakiti hatimu. Terima kasih." Ino membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. Tak bicara namun air matanya mengalir deras. Dasar wanita. Selalu saja mudah menangis.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dan memeluk Ino.

"Mulai sekarang dan sampai akhir hayatku, aku akan menjaga perasaan kalian. Aku akan belajar untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Demi kalian. Demi orang-orang yang mencintaiku. Aku tak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan cinta kalian. Tak akan membuat kalian sedih. Aku berjanji." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Owh, Sakura. Hiks hiks hiks"

Sakura tentu masih merasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi kini cara pandang Sakura sudah berbeda. Sakura bisa melihat segala sesuatu lebih jelas. Semua kesalahannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Semua sikap buruk yang entah bagaimana sebelumnya tak dia sadari tapi dia justru menyalahkan orang lain. Sakura kini sadar banyak sekali pr dalam hidupnya yang harus dia selesaikan.

Sakura pernah membaca "Daripada fokus pada masalah lebih baik fokus pada solusi". Bagi Sakura kalimat bijak itu kini sama artinya seperti "Daripada terlalu fokus pada satu kehilangan lebih baik fokus pada banyak hal yang masih kamu miliki".

"Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri lalu maafkanlah Sasuke, Sakura. Jangan menaruh dendam padanya." Ino yang mulai bisa menguasai emosinya, menarik diri demi menatap emerald Sakura.

"Jadilah kau wanita yang baik tapi jangan jadi wanita bodoh." Kata Ino tegas.

"Kau mengerti?!"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Untuk sekarang sebenarnya dia masih belum mengerti, namun suatu saat Sakura yakin dia pasti akan memahami maksud Ino.

"Aku mengerti."

oOo oOo oOo

 _Lepaskanlah, maka semoga yang lebih baik akan datang._

 _Lepaskanlah, maka semoga suasana hati akan lebih ringan._

 _Tidak semua luka harus dibayar dengan luka._

*Tere Liye*

oOo oOo oOo

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Hinata dengan mimik khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja, Hinata. Dia sudah bisa tertawa sekarang. Dia bahkan sudah bisa bernyanyi." Jawab Ino.

"Hountou?" Tanya Hinata meyakinkan. Ino mengangguk.

"Sudah. Jangan bahas masa lalunya lagi. Aku punya ide bagus, Hinata. Kau harus mendukungku!" Ino dengan sangat bersemangat menggeser kursinya mendekati Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata hanya mengawasi Ino dalam diam.

"Ayo kita carikan pria untuk Sakura." Alis Ino naik turun dan senyum jahil berkembang di wajah cantik Ino.

Hinata tidak langsung menanggapi tetapi keningnya berkerut. Ino tahu saat seperti itu Hinata tidak menyetujui idenya, namun dia terlebih dahulu memberi lawan bicaranya kesempatan untuk mengemukakan alasannya. Sungguh Hinata wanita yang sangat bijaksana.

"Owh ayolah, Hinata. Aku tahu ini baru 3 bulan sejak Sakura putus."

"Tapi Sakura butuh pengalih pikiran agar tidak membuang waktunya sia-sia memikirkan Sasuke."

"Aku tidak tega melihatnya selalu tersenyum penuh kepalsuan."

"Sakura yang sekarang sungguh sangat beda. Dia bukan Sakura kita!" Ino bercerita penuh kehebohan.

"Aku menemukan orang yang aku yakin sekali pasti Sakura suka. Sungguh." Ino memasang wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Dia tidak kalah tampan dari Sasuke dan aku yakin sekali dia pria yang baik."

"Percayalah padaku. Ini insting wanita."

"Kita tunjukkan pada Uchiha Sasuke bahwa Sakura kita itu bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pengganti yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Biar dia mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dalam hidupnya agar tidak mudah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus seorang wanita." Ucap Ino dengan nada penuh dendam.

"Tunggulah. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang. Aku sudah mengamatinya bersama Dei-kun seminggu belakangan ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Ino segera bersemangat menggeser kembali kursinya ke tempat semula. Kemudian memutar tubuh kurusnya menatap pintu masuk kafe dengan mata berbinar. Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jika bukan karena usia persahabatan mereka yang lebih dari 10 tahun, mungkin Hinata akan takjub dengan keajaiban wanita cantik di depannya itu.

5 menit berlalu tanpa seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam kafe. Ino menatap jam sembari berbisik lirih, " _Mungkin dia terlambat datang._ "

10 menit berlalu, ada sepasang kekasih yang masuk ke dalam kafe. Ino yang semula berbinar saat lonceng berbunyi, kembali lesu.

15 menit berlalu, justru lebih banyak pelanggan yang pulang, membuat Ino semakin lesu saja.

"Ino-chan." Panggil Hinata.

Ino memutar tubuh, menatap Hinata lesu.

"Biasanya dia selalu datang jam 3 tepat, Hinata. Sungguh." Kata Ino berusaha meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan,

"Biarkan Sakura-chan menikmati waktu dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya."

"Sakura-chan butuh kesempatan ini untuk menjadi dewasa dan memahami kehidupan yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kau memang sangat baik. Tapi kita harus tega membiarkan seekor anak burung belajar terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tugas kita hanya mengawasinya dan membantunya saat dia memintanya."

Ino mengaduk-aduk jus melonnya dengan diam. Merajuk. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau tersenyum geli.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata. Dei-kun juga berkata begitu." Kata Ino.

"Aku hanya takut Sakura akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi." Iris aquamarine Ino berkaca-kaca teringat kembali bagaimana dia menemukan Sakura dengan cutter di tangannya.

"Sakura, dia itu wanita yang egois, keras kepala, pemarah, mau menang sendiri, dia itu bodoh tapi sok pintar. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, Hinata." Ino menghapus setitik air mata yang lolos dari penjagaan matanya.

"Aku juga sangat menyayanginya. Jangan lupa, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan juga wanita yang kuat. Benarkan?" Hinata tersenyum geli. Ingat bagaimana mereka bertiga melewati masa-masa pertemanan mereka yang penuh drama. Bertengkar, berbaikan, saling menyalahkan, berbaikan lagi. Entah bagaimana dengan ajaibnya mereka bertiga yang sangat berbeda sifat bisa mempertahankan persahabatan mereka sampai saat ini. Mungkin sebenarnya tanpa ketiganya sadari, karena ketulusan cinta mereka. Karena mereka bisa saling menerima sifat baik dan buruk masing-masing. Karena persahabatan ketiganya tidak di dasari oleh harapan muluk untuk mendapatkan pribadi yang sempurna.

"Yakinlah apapun yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan sekarang adalah yang terbaik untuknya dari Tuhan."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi 1 atau 2 tahun ke depan. Kita tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa yang disiapkan untuk Sakura-chan di depan nanti." Hinata menatap Ino serius.

"Seperti yang terjadi pada kita." Ino tersenyum. Sudah dapat menerima pemikiran Hinata.

"Kau benar." Hinata membalas senyum Ino.

Selanjutnya kedua wanita cantik itu sibuk berbincang hingga tak menyadari seorang pria bermata onyx tajam baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe, berbicara sebentar dengan salah seorang pelayan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kafe.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Jika dua orang ditakdirkan bersama,_

 _maka dari sudut bumi manapun mereka berasal,_

 _mereka pasti bertemu._

 _Demikianlah._

*Tere Liye*

oOo oOo oOo

 **1 Tahun Kemudian**

"Haaaahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas berat.

Hari ini sungguh hari penuh cobaan bagi Sakura. Dia bangun kesiangan, ketinggalan bimbingan skripsi dosennya yang paling killer, tak ada uang lebih di dompetnya untuk membeli makan, atm nya tertelan, kaos kaki yang dikenakannya entah bagaimana bisa tidak sama. Satu berwarna merah dan satu berwarna orange.

"Haaaahhh..." Sekali lagi Sakura mendesah.

Berharap kesialannya berhenti tetapi ternyata malah bertambah satu lagi daftar kesialannya. Bis yang biasanya 15 menit sekali selalu datang entah bagaimana sampai hampir setengah jam menunggu di halte belum ada satupun yang datang.

Lelah menatap guguran daun, Sakura mendongakkan kepala menatap langit Konoha dengan beberapa anak awan yang berkejaran. Melihat awan-awan itu membuat Sakura ingat dengan Shikamaru. Bagaimana ya kabar mantan pacar pertamanya itu. Sudah hampir 3 tahun lamanya Sakura tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi. Sejak dengan kejamnya Sakura menolak ajakan Shikamaru untuk menikah.

Sakura sedikit menyesal rasanya sekarang kenapa dulu Sakura tidak mengiyakan saja ajakan menikah dari Shikamaru. Sakura pasti tidak akan bertemu Sasuke dan merasakan sakit hati seperti sekarang karena Shikamaru sangat mencintai Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala cepat berusaha menyingkirkan khayalan bodohnya. Sakura tidak mau Tuhan marah padanya karena dia berangan bodoh. Sakura kan sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menjalani takdirnya dengan penuh keikhlasan dan keteguhan hati.

"Haaaaahhh..." Sakura sekali lagi mendesah tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda pucat disampingnya mulai meliriknya.

Sakura kini memejamkan mata, menikmati desir angin musim gugur yang terasa dingin di pipi nya. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saja. Setahun sudah dilewatinya dengan susah payah tapi tetap saja luka hatinya masih belum sembuh dan dia sudah harus menghadapi ujian kehidupan bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Untunglah persediaan air mata Sakura sepertinya sudah habis, atau mungkin Sakura sekarang memang sudah lelah menangis jadi walau sesakit apapun hatinya, tak setetespun air mata yang keluar dari emeraldnya.

" _Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika ada yang mengajakku bicara,"_ batin Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum geli saat melihat mulut Sakura bergerak seperti merapalkan doa. Wanita aneh, pikirnya. Tadi dia menggeleng heboh seorang diri, kini mulutnya komat kamit tidak jelas.

"Kau berdoa apa?" Iseng saja memang, dan tak ada harapan wanita aneh di sampingnya menjawab.

"Aku berdoa untuk tidak membencinya." Jawaban Sakura membuat heran sang pria. Wanita ini sedang tidak sadar atau bagaimana.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Karena aku tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi padanya jika aku membencinya." Sakura kembali menjawab.

Si pria berkulit pucat mengedipkan sepasang onyxnya takjub. Suasana yang aneh antara dia dan Sakura ini membuatnya merasa geli sendiri.

"Owh. Kau sedang patah hati." Pria itu kini mulai menaruh perhatian penuh pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku dicampakkan shannaroooo..." Sakura membuka mata kilat lalu menutup mulutnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi ploop.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke samping mencari sumber suara yang mengajaknya berbicara. Mulut Sakura menganga sedikit sebelum cepat-cepat di tutupnya. Di depannya ada seorang pria tampan bermata onyx segelap Sasuke, berambut hitam seperti Sasuke, hanya saja kulitnya lebih pucat dan dia jauh lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Aduh Sakura, kenapa semua hal masih saja kau hubungkan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau siapa?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku Sai." Jawab sang pria tenang. Tak ada uluran tangan. Tak ada senyuman basa-basi.

Menunggu sedikit lama namun tak ada kelanjutan membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Sai saja?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Ya. Cukup kau tau namaku saja. Margaku tidaklah penting bagimu toh kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kecuali jika kau naksir padaku." Sai menatap Sakura dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Tapi maaf aku tidak tertarik padamu. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku." Lanjut Sai yang kemudian membuka kembali buku di tangannya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Urat kesal Sakura mengeras. Satu lagi bertambah kesialannya. Bertemu pria menyebalkan yang sialnya tampan sekali.

" _Sabar Sakura, sabar."_ Sakura mengelus dadanya mencoba meredam kekesalannya.

Untunglah bis yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura datang juga jadi Sakura tak perlu berlama-lama duduk di samping pria berkulit pucat menyebalkan. Sakura harus berdiri sedikit lama dulu karena menunggu orang-orang keluar bis. Sakura menoleh ke samping. Sai masih tak beranjak dari posisinya, tenang sekali.

"Bis sudah datang. Kau tidak naik?" Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingin peduli tapi tetap tak tega juga jika Sai tertinggal bis dan menunggu lama sepertinya.

Sai tersenyum sangat tipis. Walau cepat marah ternyata Sakura wanita yang baik hatinya. Sai menutup bukunya, beradu pandang dengan Sakura sebelum memamerkan sebuah kunci yang dia ambil dari kantong jaket kulitnya.

"Aku bawa motor." Jawab Sai singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan membaca buku.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk menganga takjub dengan pria ajaib di depannya. Sakura benar-benar sweatdrop. Jika memang Sai membawa motor lalu untuk apa dia duduk di halte dan akhirnya membuat suasana hati Sakura semakin buruk saja karena kesal. Kalaulah saja bukan karena panggilan supir bis yang memperingatkan Sakura bahwa bis akan berangkat, Sakura mungkin sudah mengomel panjang lebar pada Sai.

Tanpa sadar kebiasaan Sakura menghentakkan kaki kanannya saat sedang kesal kambuh. Untunglah Sakura segera bisa mengendalikan diri.

" _Sabar, Sakura. Sabaaaaar!"_ Sakura kembali mengelus dadanya mencoba meruntuhkan kedongkolannya.

Sakura lalu meninggalkan Sai begitu saja tanpa kata. Sakura sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merubah sikapnya yang kurang baik dan mudah marah adalah yang paling harus Sakura rubah.

Begitu deru bis tak terdengar lagi, Sai menutup buku bacaannya, mendengus geli lalu tertawa begitu lepas. Ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menahan kesal terasa begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi saat Sakura menghentakkan kaki kanannya. Sai baru kali ini bertemu dengan gadis seajaib Sakura. Lucu dan polos adalah kesan pertama yang Sai dapatkan dari Sakura.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan sesuatu jika kita terlalu menginginkannya._

 _Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti hakikat memiliki,_

 _jika kita terlalu ingin memilikinya._

*Tere Liye*

oOo oOo oOo

Sejak pertemuan pertama di halte bis dengan Sai, entah bagaimana Sakura dan Sai selalu bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang tidak terduga. Seiring berjalannya waktu karena sering bertengkar, keduanya justru menjadi akrab dan Sakura menjadi sering mengunjungi Sai di kafe tempat Sai bekerja. Lalu karena terlalu seringnya Sai membuatnya menunggu, Sakura jadi mengenal semua teman kerja Sai di kafe Sunshine untuk diajaknya bicara apapun demi membunuh waktu.

"Ayolaaaaah, Temari nee-san. Katakan padaku siapa nama marga Sai." Sakura memasang wajah memelas berusaha membujuk Rei Temari, salah satu teman kerja Sai di Kafe Sunshine.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan nama marga Sai-kun sih, Sakura?" Tanya Temari yang kini berkacak pinggang kesal pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sih." Sakura memainkan sedotan di depannya.

"Hanya penasaran saja kenapa dia tidak mau jujur padaku sampai sekarang." Sakura kembali menatap Temari dengan puppy eyesnya untuk meredakan kekesalan Temari karena sedari tadi Sakura mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Temari mendengus geli. Benar kata Sai. Sakura gadis yang ajaib.

"Bisikkan saja padaku. Aku janji tidak akan membocorkannya pada Sai. Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Sakura menyodorkan telinganya pada Temari berharap mendapat bisikan. Tapi nihil. Sakura dan mendengar apapun selain suara kentut seseorang yang membayar bon di kasir sampingnya duduk.

Sakura menyerah. Sakura lalu merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Temari hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman mengejek seolah Sakura ini anak kecil yang merajuk minta permen.

Sakura dalam diam menatap Sai yang sibuk dengan para pengunjung kafe. Mencatat pesanan dari satu meja ke meja yang lain dan menyerahkan catatannya kepada Suigetsu, teman kerja Sai juga.

" _Name tag?"_ tiba-tiba Sakura terpikir sesuatu yang selama ini terabaikan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu matanya menjelajah mencari letak name tag Temari. "Nara Temari" nama yang tertulis disana. Sakura menoleh kearah kasir dan membaca nama "Nohara Rin". Sakura baru sadar. Semua teman kerja Sai punya name tag dengan nama yang lengkap. Hanya Sai yang tidak.

"Apa Sai anak yatim piatu?" Tanya Sakura spontan.

"Haaaah?" Temari sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan Sakura sampai tangannya yang mengelap gelas berhenti bergerak.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja," Temari menggeleng heran.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak punya marga di name tagnya. Padahal semua orang punya." Sakura menuntut jawaban. Ditunjukkan satu persatu pelayan kafe yang di lihatnya. Temari menghela nafas panjang.

" _Tentu saja karena kafe ini milih Sai, dia bebas memakai nama apa saja di name tagnya, Sakura!_ " Temari mengoceh dalam hatinya. Dia harus berhati-hati jangan sampai keceplosan. Sai sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk merahasiakan marganya dari Sakura tanpa mengatakan alasan. Tidak penting memang Temari tahu alasannya, yang dia perlu lakukan hanyalah mematuhi perintah Sai.

"Tanyakan itu padanya!" Temari menonyor kening Sakura yang masih sibuk merengek meminta jawaban sebelum meninggalkan gadis ajaib yang berhasil mencuri hati bos gantengnya itu.

"Temari nee-san mau kemana?!" Sakura sedikit memekik.

"Tema..."

"Sakura!"

Baru saja Sakura turun dari kursi dan ingin mengejar Temari, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lengannya. Mata emerald Sakura melebar, wajahnya memucat saat bayangan Uchiha Sasuke tergambar jelas. Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga Sakura merasa bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Keringat dingin mulai memenuhi kening Sakura.

" _Tuhan, tolong aku._ " Doa Sakura dalam hati. Sakura ternyata tidak sekuat yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

oOo oOo oOo

Kaki Sakura tak mau berhenti bergerak. Tak sedikitpun Sakura menatap teman berbincangnya. Sakura justru memalingkan wajahnya ke sembarang arah asal bukan ke depannya, tempat Uchiha Sasuke duduk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, aku mau pulang." Akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura." Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Menatap Sakura lebih tajam. Berharap Sakura bisa luluh dan kembali padanya.

"Ayo kita menikah. Seperti rencana kita dulu." Sakura segera menarik tangannya yang dikepalkannya di atas meja, karena tak mau berhenti bergetar sejak tadi, saat Sasuke terlihat akan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Suara Sasuke mulai terdengar mengiba. Ini tak semudah seperti yang Sasuke kira.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Berapa kali lagi aku harus mengatakannya agar kau mengerti?" Sakura mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Ternyata bahkan setelah sekian lama, rasa sakit di hatinya masih bisa sangat jelas dirasakannya. Dan Sakura merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Emosi Sakura seperti memberi penegasan tersirat padanya bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Sasuke sangat yakin itu.

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura. Ayo kita menikah." Bujuk Sasuke dengan mimik wajah serius.

Sakura tak menjawab. Sakura refleks memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang Sasuke tidak bisa sedikitpun menafsirkannya. Sakura seperti mau menerimanya ajakannya, tapi juga seperti tidak mau.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

"Kau mau kemana?!" Sasuke berdiri dengan tergesa. Tak dipedulikannya kursi yang jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi bising memenuhi ruangan. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memberontak saat Sasuke mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah sedikitpun! Masih saja egois seperti dulu! Tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain!" Emosi mulai menguasai Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Bentakan Sasuke yang sangat keras membuat orang-orang mulai menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke.

Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata. Sebutir demi sebutir sebelum akhirnya menetes deras bagaikan air terjun niagara. Sakura ketakutan. Tak sedikitpun dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Ekspresi muak Sasuke. Ekspresi yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya hingga Sakura tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Katakan sesuatu!" Sasuke memutar paksa tubuh Sakura.

Beberapa pria yang berada di sana refleks berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke sudah bermain kasar dan itu tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pria. Jika bukan karena kekasih mereka yang menghentikan niat mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sakura, mungkin Sasuke sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan pengunjung kafe.

"Kau tidak ingin menyelamatkannya, Sai?" Tanya Temari pada Sai yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sampingnya. Temari sedikit khawatir dengan Sakura.

"Bukankah kau menyukai Sakura?"

Sai hanya diam tak menanggapi. Sasuke memang terlihat kasar. Tapi Sai tahu benar apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu Sai pun pernah berada di posisi Sasuke.

Jujur saja Sai memang sangat menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sai mengerti sangatlah tidak baik merebut cinta dari orang lain yang masih saling menyayangi. Sai masih memiliki hati. Lagipula Sai tidak ingin selalu bertengkar dengan Sakura karena bayang-bayang Sasuke.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka." Jawab Sai sembari berlalu. Sai bukan tidak peduli. Tapi Sakura memang membutuhkan proses ini bersama Sasuke. Proses kematangan hubungan mereka.

Temari berkata lirih, "Kau terlalu baik, bos."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?!" Sakura membentak Sasuke balik. Sakura tahu ini salah. Selama ini dia selalu melatih dirinya dari amarah. Tapi saat ini Sakura tidak bisa. Akal sehatnya telah kalah dengan emosinya, kalah dengan luka hatinya, kalah dengan perasaan dendam yang berakar di hatinya.

Sasuke tersentak. Wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan air mata mengembalikan kesadarannya segera. Wajah Sakura yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi malam-malamnya, wajah Sakura yang tak pernah ingin dilihatnya lagi karena selalu membuat buruk suasana hatinya.

"Saat aku meminta maaf padamu berkali-kali, mengiba padamu, berusaha membujukmu, apa kau pernah mendengarkanku?!"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Bukan memberi kesempatan Sakura menumpahkan perasaannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya.

"Aku egois katamu?! Ya, Sasuke-kun! Aku memang egois!"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?!"

"Kau membiarkanku mati perlahan karena rasa bersalahku padamu. Berkali-kali aku bilang aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu, tapi saat itu apa kau peduli?!"

"Jika bukan karena Ino dan Hinata mungkin aku sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini! Lalu bahkan jika aku dulu matipun apa kau peduli?!" Suara penuh amarah dan isakan Sakura menggema di seluruh ruangan. Begitu dalam kesedihannya hingga beberapa wanita meneteskan air matanya karena iba. Mereka seperti bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan Sakura.

"Aku berusaha mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Naruto. Pria yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas hidupku. Tapi saat aku percaya padamu, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Lalu setelah apa yang kita lakukan kau bilang kau menyesal merebut cintaku dari Naruto?! Dimana hatimu?! Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku?! Kau sangat pengecut, Sasuke-kun! Kau pria yang sangat tidak bertanggungjawab! Aku sangat membencimu! Hueeeee!" Sakura mulai meraung dalam tangisnya.

Sakura tidak peduli di mana dia berada, siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sakura hanya ingin melepaskan semua beban hatinya saat ini juga.

"Apa aku yang lebih dulu merayumu? Apa aku yang meyakinkanmu bahwa kau akan selalu bahagia bersamaku?!"

"Siapa yang lebih egois diantara kita?!"

"Aku mohon pergilah dari hidupku! Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi! Aku tak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi, Sasuke-kun! Aku mohon pergilah!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang mulai menyakiti lengannya.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak pernah menghargai perjuanganku?!" Sasuke balik membentak Sakura. Sasuke pun ingin melakukan hal yang sama, menumpahkan semua beban hatinya setelah memendam sekian lama.

"Aku selalu merasa kau ingin menyingkirkanku dalam hidupmu. Kau selalu bilang ingin kembali pada Naruto. Kau selalu membicarakan tentang Naruto. Kau selalu membandingkan diriku dengan Naruto. Kau selalu saja marah-marah tidak jelas hingga membuatku bingung. Kau selalu saja mengatakan kita belum tunangan tidak apa-apa kita berpisah. Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?!" Mata Sasuke memerah menahan emosi. Jika saja dia wanita pastilah mudah baginya untuk menangis seperti Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak, masih menangis tanpa suara tapi Sakura tak menjawab. Sakura tahu itu semua, selama berpisah dengan Sasuke dia menyadari kesalahannya. Bentakan Sasuke mulai mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura. Sasuke benar. Sakura yang pertama salah. Sakura yang punya lebih banyak salahnya pada Sasuke.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang membuat cemong wajahnya.

"Itu karena aku terlalu hiks mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Suara Sakura merendah. Emosi mulai bisa dikuasainya.

"Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu hingga aku tak bisa menguasai diriku. Aku cemburu dengan mantan kekasihmu yang jauh lebih cantik dari diriku. Aku jadi semakin takut kehilanganmu, hiks. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Hening beberapa saat antara Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum wanita bersurai permen kapas itu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku salah. Seharusnya aku tak menyakitimu dengan keegoisanku. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku juga salah. Seharusnya aku tidak melarikan diri. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku." Balas Sasuke setelah dia juga berhasil menguasai emosinya.

Semua pasangan yang berada di dalam kafe saling bertukar pandangan. Ada senyum terukir di wajah mereka semua. Sepertinya masalah telah selesai. Semoga saja hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bisa kembali membaik. Mungkin itu makna dari senyum mereka.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kembali terbayang semua pertengkarannya dengan Sakura. Rasa bersalah kembali merobek-robek hatinya. Selama dalam perenungan, Sasuke sadar bahwa salahnya pun sama besarnya dengan Sakura. Sebagai pria, ketidakdewasaan dan sifat pengecutnya yang sudah menyakiti hati Sakura, wanita yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Suara Sasuke terdengar serak di telinga Sakura.

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan kedua. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis dan bersedih hati lagi." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Bau khas Sasuke membangkitkan kerinduan mendalam yang coba diingkari Sakura selama ini. Tapi yang jelas hatinya sedikit lega.

"Ayo kita menikah, Sakura. Aku mohon padamu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya saat ini. Sama seperti Sakura. Rindu yang selalu berusaha diingkarinya. Tapi justru semakin diingkari semakin melukai perasaannya.

"Hueeee..." Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya menangis dan membasahi baju Sasuke dengan air mata dan ingusnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya sesekali mengelus surai panjang Sakura. Hatinya merasa lega namun juga menyesal. Kenapa tidak dari dulu dia melakukan ini. Kenapa dia memilih melarikan diri karena ketakutannya yang tidak beralasan. Akhirnya dia harus merasakan malu yang luar biasa saat kesadarannya kembali penuh oleh suara tepuk tangan para pengunjung kafe.

Cinta benar-benar gila.

oOo oOo oOo

 _Cinta sejati selalu datang pada saat yang tepat,_

 _waktu yang tepat,_

 _dan tempat yang tepat._

 _Ia tidak pernah tersesat sepanjang kalian memiliki sesuatu._

 _Sesuatu itu adalah pemahaman yang baik bagaimana menjaga kehormatan perasaan_

 _dengan tidak melanggar nilai-nilai agama._

*Tere Liye (Sepotong Hati yang Baru)*

oOo oOo oOo

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya di dalam cermin tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit lama, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum tipis nan tulus terlihat di sana, di wajah ayunya.

" _Tuhan tidak akan memberimu yang tercepat, Dia akan memberimu yang terbaik. Tanamkan keyakinan itu dalam hatimu, Sakura."_

" _Kau pasti merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tahanlah, Sakura. Kuatkan dirimu. Kebahagiaanmu pasti akan datang suatu hari nanti._ "

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya saat nasehat kedua sahabat baiknya berputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

"Kau cantik, Sakura." Puji Sakura pada dirinya sendiri setelah beberapa saat melamun.

"Ya, kau memang cantik."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum. Lagi-lagi seulas senyum simpul. Ditatapnya pria tampan di belakangnya dari cermin masih dengan mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

" _Tuhan tidak akan memberimu yang tercepat, Dia akan memberimu yang terbaik. Tanamkan keyakinan itu dalam hatimu, Sakura."_ Senyum bahagia tak berhenti disungging Sakura.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan keasyikanmu memuji kecantikanmu setelah ini, Sakura." Pria bermata obsidian sekelam langit malam itu mulai berjalan. Mendekati Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Ayo kita keluar."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya ke samping kiri begitu prianya berhenti berjalan dan berdiri diam. Kini ia berhadapan dengan pria tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas rapi berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Sakura mendongak, menyamakan tatapan mata dengan pria tampannya.

"Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar segera meresmikanmu menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Ucap sang pria serius. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih di tengadahkannya di depan Sakura.

" _Kau pasti merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Tahanlah, Sakura. Kuatkan dirimu. Kebahagiaanmu pasti akan datang suatu hari nanti._ "

Sakura mendengus geli. Sakura kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya yang juga terbungkus sarung tangan putih. Diletakkannya pasrah di atas tangan pengantin pria nya.

"Baiklah... Sai-kun."

Sakura mengenggam erat tangan Uchiha Sai. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Pria hebat yang di anugrahkan Tuhan padanya. Pria yang mau menerima Sakura apa adanya. Pria yang walaupun tahu kekurangan Sakura tetapi tidak meninggalkannya. Pria yang tak pernah sekalipun memuji kelebihannya. Pria yang selalu tulus memaafkan setiap kesalahan Sakura padanya dan tak sekalipun membalas Sakura. Pria yang selalu mengajak Sakura bertengkar tapi selalu memberikan tawa sebagai penawarnya. Pria yang aneh dan unik. Dan yang lebih penting sangat mencintai Sakura lebih dari cinta kepada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Sakura kembali melamun, Sai tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda.

"Hey, Sakura. Aku masih penasaran. Tadi kenapa kau senyum sendiri di depan cermin?" Tanya Sai sebelum pintu ruangan tempat pernikahan mereka terbuka.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura memalingkan wajah dan berpura-pura ketus.

"Peliiiit!" Sai menjulurkan lidah. Sakura pun membalas sama.

"Aha! Aku tahu!" Pekik Sai.

"Kau! Kau pasti memikirkan hal-hal mesuuum ya?!" Sai memasang ekspresi malu-malu yang dibuat-buat. Sungguh lucu.

"Iyaa kaaaan?" Sai membuat sebuah evil smile.

"Kauuuuu..." Sakura, yang memerah pipinya karena malu, mengangkat tangannya yang membawa buket bunga. Hampir saja kepala Sai benjol terkena pukulan mematikan Sakura jika saja pintu ruang pernikahan mereka tidak terbuka dan gemuruh tepuk tangan memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

THE END

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Author note :

Readers : "Caaaaaand! Kok akhirnya geje!" *lempar batu bertuah

Cand : "Hahaha maaf minna-san! Tolong jangan bunuh Cand!" *Berdoa minta keselamatan

kepada Allah SWT.

"Jujur saja sebenarnya Cand punya alasan kenapa akhirnya malah nikah sama Sai-

kun. Mungkin di sinetron-sinetron drama-drama korea dan negara lain, banyak yang

balikan lalu menikah dan happy end. Tapi hidup tidak sesimpel itu guys. Ada banyak hal yang jadi pertimbangan sebelum memutuskan menikah. Dan bagi wanita yang paling utama ada kepercayaan bahwa sang pria bisa membahagiakannya.

Satu kesalahan terbesar Sasuke adalah dia tidak segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sakura. Seandainya saat ada masalah segera di cari solusinya, Sakura pasti akan memilih menikah dengan Sasuke. Karena rasa bersalah lah yang menjadi motivasi seorang wanita untuk memperbaiki diri lalu rasa cinta yang akan membuatnya bertahan dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Lebih penting lagi saat seperti itu wanita lebih memakai hatinya. Apapun akan dilakukan agar tidak kehilangan pria yang dicintainya.

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri. Rentang waktu membuat logika wanita aktif kembali. Dan jangan salah. Wanita ingatannya sangat tajam. Wanita juga makhluk pendendam. Apalagi jika sudah trauma. Tidak mudah meyakinkannya lagi.

Sakura bukan tidak mungkin masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi hidup tidak hanya butuh cinta. Karena wanita bisa belajar mencintai. Sakura sudah kehilangan kepercayaan bahwa Sasuke bisa membahagiakannya. Akhirnya eng ing eng. Jadilah dengan Sai.

Wkwkwk Cand harap kalian mengerti alasan Cand. Terima kasih dan jangan lupa reviewnya yaa."

Akhirul kalam,

Cand_Chan ^_^


End file.
